Faded Memories
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: A young exorcist was fighting an Akuma when he was hit in the head with a large rock. Now he has no memory and to top it all off, the heart of innocence is here and the Noah have some new recruits. boy/boy so if you don't like, avoid us like the plague.
1. Prologue

a/n

H: Yo!

R: Hey! J, you do the special stuff.

J: Fine. We want to thank all the people who submitted OCs. There are a few of our own and a few our friends decided needed to be in there. So, yeah. Lets start.

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

* * *

><p>Kelso jumped just as blast hit him. What the hell was with his job? He had been sent on a mission to southern France to investigate some mysterious disappearances around a small village. Turns out an akuma had been killing the villagers, and now it was trying to kill him. The bells on the black and white jester hat he wore on his crazy midnight blue hair rung, and his ice blue eyes searched for the akuma again. It was late night in the forest, the worst time to be fighting. He smiled when he finally spotted it.<p>

"Okay, that note has been a pain to reach but I think I can get it by now." He said and put his flute to his lips. A shrill high note pierced the air. The second the sound waves hit the level 1 akuma it exploded, but before it shot another blast. The blast missed Kelso, and the boy thought he was in the clear. However, it did hit an unstable rock pile, and it was strong enough to throw them in the air. He managed to dodge most of them, but he didn't notice the foot long rock that was flying toward him at a ridiculously fast speed.

He began to notice the sound behind him and turned. "What the-" His eyes widened and he couldn't move. "Shit!" The rock hit his head full speed and he cried out. Kelso fell to the ground with his flute in his hand, blood gushing from the gash and large bruise on his head. His jester's hat lay a few feet away, having been knocked off his head.

An hour later and finder was sent out to find the exorcist. He was shocked find the small teenager lying on the ground, unconscious and suffering from massive blood loss. He quickly phoned his group before the picking up the boy's hat and then putting the boy on his back. "Okay, let's get you some help." The finder didn't remember running so fast in his life.

* * *

><p>H: Yeah I know some people already read this, but we don't really care.<p>

R: See, you're finally succumbing to my philosophy.

H: Goth kid.

R: Cheerleader.

J: HEY! You're both goth, and so am I. So shut up. Anyway, this story should be awesome.


	2. Chapter 1

a/n

H: Okay so continuing…

R: I don't feel like talking.

J: …

H: Fine whatever. We all feel like shit right now. Sorry we haven't updated. Life is freickin busy.

Disclaimer: …eh…

* * *

><p>Julien Dorian walked into the small infirmary, clutching his arm. "Lucio, my arm is bleeding." He called, waiting for the young Italian to show up. Lucio Rossi was only 14, but he was one of the best (and few) doctors they had. In place of the doctor, a twelve year old Chinese girl came out holding a stack of papers to her chest. "Oh, hello Suta. Where's Lucy?"<p>

"Hello Jules. Lucio is working with a patient in the other room." She replied, then looked at his arm. "Would you like me to send Kohaku your way to patch that up."

"No it's fine. I'll just wait." Julien sat down and watched Suta leave. She was a mix of Allen and Lenalee's DNA. It had been massively entertaining to see Komui's reaction to that. It took poor Reever forever to get him out of his shock induced coma. After a few minutes the French teen heard a crash in the room next to him. His blond hair messily turned with his head and he watched the door with gray eyes. After a lot more of the crashing he ran in.

When he got in a fourteen year old boy with tanned skin, curly black hair, and dark eyes looked up at him. "What?" He growled, frustrated as hell. Another boy, about sixteen years old with spiky black hair, incredibly pale skin, and red eyes was on the ground talking to something under the bed.

"Um, I hurt my arm. Do you need some help?" Julien asked. The fourteen year old, Lucio Rossi, rubbed his forehead.

"Sado and I have tried everything. You give it a go." He sighed. Julien got on the ground and then gasped slightly.

Under the bed was a boy with midnight blue hair and ice blue eyes, Kelso. Julien and Kelso had always gotten along fairly well, kind of like brothers. He climbed a little under the bed, and the younger boy looked up at him. The three words he uttered were shocking. "Who are you?"

Julien was taken aback for a second before quickly thinking of what to say. "I'm a good friend, Julien Dorian. Call me Jules." He put out his hand for the younger boy to grab. Kelso stared at it for moment, seeming to weigh his options, before grabbing the hand. Julien pulled him out from under the bed. "There, now isn't that better?"

The spiky haired boy, Sado, just stared at him. "How did you do that?" He asked. The psychologist had been working for more than ten minutes to get the fifteen year old out from under the bed. "I even tried reverse psychology."

"Did you try introducing yourself?" Sado just stared at him. For such a smart person he really could be an idiot. Kelso was now hiding behind Julien while Lucio patched up his arm.

"Pregare raccontare, how did you cut your arm?" Lucio raised his eyes to look up at him.

"Eh…Kanda kind of stabbed me for dropping water on him." Jules grinned sheepishly, and the other one sighed. "So what happened to him?"

That's when Suta walked back in. "Three days ago he was brought in with a big gash in his forehead. He only recently woke up and it seems that he has amnesia." She picked up a pile of papers and looked through them before picking one out. "Komui would like to see him in a little bit." She paused and studied them for a second. "Maybe you should too."

The walk to Komui's office was definitely a bit awkward. Everyone was watching Kelso, some of them coming up to young Scott. That whole time he hid behind Julien, who had to ward the people off. They finally got to Komui's office and sat on one of the two sets of couches. Julien noticed that Kelso looked at the mess in a slightly distasteful manner. He began to look more like himself, maybe because he had recently gotten his black and white jesters hat back.

On the other couch was a different pair of exorcists. One was very tall (about six foot three) with brown hair and dark brown eyes mixed with pale skin and a red writhing snake tattoo on his left wrist. On his side he had a chainsaw and a gun was in his pocket. The other was very short (about five foot three) with wild black hair and scarlet red eyes with very pale skin. At his side was an ax and a gun was in his pocket. This was one of the teams, the tall one being known as Curt and the small one as Erik.

Erik was watching Kelso's movements from the corner of his unnerving eyes while hugging his knees to his chest. After a few seconds of that Kelso tugged Julien's sleeve and pointed it out. The French boy turned toward them and waved happily. Curt waved back while Erik gently lay his head behind his knees and blowing some hair from his face. "So what are you in for?" It wasn't surprising to hear Curt speak up, at least for Julien. The tall eighteen year old was louder than his guarded fifteen year old counterpart.

"Kells just got out of the infirmary. I don't know why I'm here." Julien smiled sheepishly. Neither of the talking boys noticed the staring contest going on between the fifteen year olds. "What about you?"

"Eh…we kind of blew up part of city." Curt rubbed the back of his head. Erik broke his stare at Kelso and sent a quick glare at Curt. "Okay fine, I blew up part of a city. Erik just chopped off a bunch of peoples heads off. It was awesome."

Julien just stared at him for a moment before Komui came in. "Finally, you four are all here." He took a sip of his coffee. "First off, Curt and Erik, you need to have your punishments." Curt stared at him incredulously and Erik just…stared. He really didn't show much emotion. "Curt, you have to work in the infirmary for a week. Erik, you have to work with the dogs that live here."

Curt looked like he was about to protest and Erik's eyes suddenly became full of fear. Julien looked back in his mind and remembered that the last time Erik worked with the dogs he had locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out, and you could hear slight whimpering sounds. Curt was utterly terrified of getting horribly sick, so he always avoided the infirmary like the plague itself. Fortunately, they both knew not to protest or else they may just get seperated. The last time that happened…well let's just say you shouldn't separate these two.

"Now, for Julien and Kelso." Komui started, now looking at them. Kelso sat quietly, placing his fingers on the holes of his flute. Julien snapped to attention. "I understand that Kelso recently got attacked, and is suffering from amnesia." Erik looked once again at the bluenette, watching his actions closely. "Julien, you seem to be the only person he really trusts. Do you mind watching after him, just till he's fully capable?" Suddenly Komui's 'idea' face appeared. "Curt, Erik, you have to help him! When ever Julien is busy, one of you has to fill in!"

Erik shrugged like he didn't much care and Curt didn't even respond. "I'd be happy to watch him." Julien responded, smiling. The boy had become like his younger brother over the time they had known each other.

"Good! Now, go get some food. I know at least he's hungry." Komui said and waved them out the door. Julien stopped for a moment. Kelso was anxious among lot's of people. It's crowded in the dining hall. What to do?

"Eat with us." A small emotionless voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down too see Erik looking back up at him. "We always eat on the roof. It will be much less overwhelming there." It was true, no one ever really saw Curt and Erik (it was never Curt or Erik, they were always together) in the dining hall except at important gatherings. That explains quite a bit.

"Okay. I guess we'll just go get some food." Julien agreed. He saw Kelso was standing a bit tensely, obviously a bit scared. Jules grabbed his hand, and Kelso uttered the first word and only word he would say for the day.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>"Shadow, how did it go with the little flute player?" Road asked her comrade. The slightly older (in appearance) Noah, Shadow, looked up at her.<p>

"Well, he's still alive." He responded, hands running through his spiky black hair. Two identical laughs rang through the air. Shadow, the Noah of Creation, glared in their direction

"I guess Ombra finally failed." A male voice with a heavy Italian accent cackled. He had black hair that came to a fringe on the left side of his face.

"Si, fratello. It's nice to see that things do change." The other said. He had an identical voice, and the only difference from his twin was that his fringe was on the right. This was Rubus, the elder of the Noah's of Balance, and the other was his younger twin Vitex.

Shadow threw a shoe at them and Road giggled. "Shut up, you idiots."

"Touchy touchy." Rubus teased, quickly dodging the shoe. Vitex, however, wasn't so lucky. He glared and rubbed his head.

"It isn't our fault you cannot kill one little exorcist." The younger twin smirked. "You're just loosing your touch, mio amico."

"I'm not loosing my touch." Shadow closed his eyes in irritation. Those two were particularly annoying. Probably because they were the apprentices of the Jasdevi twins. "I simply sent too weak of akuma. This will not repeat itself."

"Whatever. I think maybe we need to increase our numbers." Road suggested. "Why don't we team up to destroy him, and everyone else." She paused for a moment before speaking up. "I still get to kill-"

"Allen Walker." Rubus interrupted, finishing her sentence for her.

"We know you're obsessed with him." Vitex became very interested in his finger nails, crossing his legs. "We'll help as well, the Noah of Balance can do anything."

"Yeah, I believe that." Shadow raised an eyebrow and smirked. He then became serious once again. "Fine, we'll team up. But if the Millennium Earl gets mad, it's on the twins' heads."

"Yes!" Road agreed. The twins looked at their somewhat leader in shock. However, before they could say anything, Shadow had left the room.

"Well, exorcists, your blood will soon be on my hands." He said with a twisted smile. The Noah walked down the hall and into his room, already beginning to plan his next attack.

* * *

><p>J: Wow, that took forever. Okay this time it's only me. H and R are at school but I'm sick. We started this a few days ago so yeah. Life is busy as shit. So we'll put up the second chapter as soon as we can, although it may just be me again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. We tried to make the characters an in character as possible. More OCs will be introduced later. K, sayonara!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

a/n

H: We're back from the grave!

R: Remarkable isn't it?

J: Sorry it took so long! It's the end of the first quarter at school and we have to make sure all our stuff is in and I had to catch up with the work I missed. Plus family shit came up. Let's shut up and start.

Disclaimer: Why do we even bother to do this?

* * *

><p>It was about a month since Kelso had woken up, and it seemed to be a normal day at the Order. Curtis and Erik were happily scaring the crap out of random people by staring at them from the shadowy corners, Suta was hanging out with Komui (who was supposed to be doing his work and probably using his niece as an excuse to be lazy), and everyone else was doing whatever the hell they normally did.<p>

Kelso was still getting his bearings on the headquarters and yet he was already being sent out for a mission. Apparently it was supposed help him get back on his feet. He would going with a few other exorcists to Germany along with two scientists. His exorcist companions would be Julien, Allison Walker (Allen's adoptive cousin), Curt, Erik, and Zosia Rolnik (a Polish exorcists). The two scientists were Kohaku Naoi, a chemist, and Marie Grace Jane Genesis, a chemist and biologist. The Scott had yet to know why they needed scientists, but it must have been important. Now his whole group was just waiting outside, ready to head out.

"Okay so it says on our way we're supposed to stop at this one old house in a forest near Oxford before we cross. Supposedly there have been mysterious events that may be connected to akuma have happened in that area. After that we have to stop at this one place on the border of France." Julien stated as he and the rest of the group got ready to go. "Who's ready to get killed." No one acknowledged him. "Okay, who's ready to live through the whole ordeal and come back and eat crepes." Everyone nodded.

Allison Walker was the first girl to set out. She had fire engine red hair that went to her shoulders and was about the same height as Kelso, standing at 5'4, and her eyes were green. Zosia quickly followed, her brown and red highlighted hair in it's normal bob cut with red ribbon that resembled cat ears. Her own eyes were crimson and she had several pockmark scars on the side of her face.

The two scientists followed after them. Marie, due to her long name, was normally just called Saeki and she was from the Philippines. Her skin was fair and she had light blue eyes and waist length blond hair with side bangs. She stood at 5'7 and was athletic and curvy in body. Kohaku was a Japanese boy (both scientists were 17) with black hair that look hair that stuck up in a cat ear fashion and his eyes were amber, and the boy stood at the same height as his fellow scientist.

Julien looked down at Kelso. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Definitely." Kelso nodded with a confident smile. Julien loved the fact that Kelso was getting back to being his old self, it seemed his personality was coming back. He was even starting to love the water again. "Are you coming?" Julien had no idea he had just been standing there till Kelso was looking at him with Erik at his side. The French boy nodded and ran after them.

* * *

><p>"Are you two just going to waste my time or do you have something useful to say?" Shadow asked the hyper twins that stood in front of him from his chair.<p>

"We 'ave some news of the esorcista!" Vitex said. Rubus nodded happily. Shadow sat up quickly. "Would you like us to tell you what it is?"

"No I want you to go dance with magical pancakes." Shadow growled. "Of course I want you to tell me!"

"Si, si. Komui just sent him and a small group out on a mission to Germany. They'll be stopping few places along the way." Rubus explained calmly to his leader. Shadow nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Gather up our group. I want you two to report to me here when you are done. Bring them all with you." Shadow commanded. He leaned back in his chair as the twins ran off to full fill their orders. His hands were brought together on his lap and he chuckled darkly. "We'll catch you exorcist. And when we do a lot more will be lost than your memory."

* * *

><p>H: Again we apologize for taking so long!<p>

R: We have chaotic suckish lives.

J: We hope we kept all your characters in character, and we hoped you liked this short chapter. We still have shit going on so we'll update when we can.


	4. Chapter 3

a/n

H: We're trying our best to keep everyone in character. Also, to those who's OCs haven't shown up yet, we're gradually introducing them over the process of the story. It will be just a bit till more are introduced.

R: We try to get them into the plot.

J: So, yeah. Now, too the chapter!

Disclaimer: eh…

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm so tired of walking!" Julien complained. Kohaku put his hands over his ears, already tired of listening to the French boy speak.<p>

"Please stop talking!" Marie, normally called Saeki, yelled. Saeki probably had the shortest temper of them all.

Kelso mentally nodded agreeing with them. Even he as going at his wits end. Allison was already yelling at the Frenchmen to shut up as well while Zosia kind of stayed quiet. Then she spoke up. "Um, I think we're at our first destination."

Everyone looked at her. The Polish girl pointed to large, dark castle that loomed above them. Kelso sweat dropped while Erik smiled happily in a creepy way.

Julien had begun to notice that they were becoming close. Kelso had actually gotten along well enough with the quiet boy before his memory lost, but they were close now. Almost like brothers. The Frenchmen would never admit that he was jealous.

"Let's go!" Erik said happily and grabbed Kelso's hand and ran the both of them in. Julien sighed and ran after with Curtis at his tail, laughing his ass off.

"Is anyone else worried about this?" Allison asked. Zosia shrugged and walked in.

"Let's just go in before they come out here and drag us." Saeki sighed and began walking. Allison nodded and walked after here. The female scientist turned her head and looked at her final comrade. Kohaku had been sure he had heard something. It wasn't human or animal, it was just a sound. It was creeping. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Head in without me." He said, still analyzing the forest. The other scientist shrugged and stepped through the door. Kohaku stood for one moment, debating on whether he should go in with everyone else or investigate the forest. He shook his head, deciding it better to leave the exorcist's job to an exorcist, and ran inside the house.

* * *

><p>"So where did you say they were heading right now?" Shadow asked the one with the map. That poor person happened to be Rubus. Vitex had managed to talk his way out of the job, leaving the older twin to suffer.<p>

"Um…Oxford." Rubus said, looking at the map. Shadow looked at it and grabbed the map.

"First thing, you're holding it upside down." He sighed. The Noah had learned to deal with this part of the twins. They had never learned how to read English, though they spoke it almost fluently. He read the map and pin pointed where they were. "It looks like were about 10 miles away. We'll have to walk i-Rubus! Where did you go!"

He spun around to see the Italian twins eying a store. He sighed. "Steal whatever want. Don't get caught." Shadow then left the twins to do their happy work. Road walked out from behind a building and looked hopefully. "Yes, you too. What were you doing back there anyway?" He got no answer when the girl ran off.

"Earl, I have a question." He muttered to himself as the twins and Road out of the store with things in their pockets. "Am I on a mission or am I just babysitting?"

* * *

><p>"So then, he was taken into the hot room of hell and never seen again!" Curtis finished off his story and cackled madly. Almost everyone in the room scream. Everyone but Erik, who just rolled his eyes and cuddled closer the taller male. Julien and the others calmed themselves down.<p>

"That was scary." Zosia said. "You are very good at telling these." She said. Allison shrugged and nodded.

"I wasn't really that scared." The fiery haired girl muttered.

"Of course you weren't." You could feel the sarcasm dripping from Curtis's voice.

"I wasn't!" Allison assured, stubborn as ever. Kelso giggled. It was more like the group was a bunch of teenagers on a camp out that on an actual mission.

Suddenly Kohaku's head shot up. There was that noise again. "What's new, pussy cat?" Saeki asked, using her nickname for the boy.

"You hear that, right?" He asked. She was about to respond when there was a crashing sound. Everyone flinched.

"Okay, Curtis and Erik, this isn't funny." Kelso stated, clutching Julien's arm. Julien slowly nodded.

"It's not us." Curtis said. There was more crashing, and everyone clenched there eyes shut. Except for Erik, whose scarlet eyes stayed open to watch what happened.

A small ringing sound filled the room, and suddenly the door had a ring of shining silver like around it. Then all the noises stopped, and there was a voice. "What are you doing?"

Everyone else opened their eyes to see who it was. It was a young boy, probably about nine, standing in the doorway. He had brown hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail and big green eyes. His apparel was odd, and it had a Gothic look to it. It was basically a white shirt with black pants and a long black coat with a white British lace ribbon sticking out the top. "Who are you?"

"U-um, I'm Julien. This is Kelso and these are Zosia, Allison, Kohaku, Saeki, Curtis, and Erik." Julien responded, eyes wide. This boy was oddly almost see through. "Do you live here?"

"Of course I live here. Alexander and all the servants left, so I'm the only one left." The boy explained. "My name is Daniel, by the way."

"Who is Alexander?" Allison asked. There were more of these odd people. What was with this boy? He was so weird.

"Alexander was the master of the household. He was my father's best mate, and when my parents died I became his ward." Daniel seemed to have an immense amount of patience for their questions, for he was able to answer them all calmly. "May I ask again, what are you doing?" Unusually polite for his age.

"You startled us." Saeki said. "How long have you been living here?"

"I don't understand why I'm being interrogated in my own house." Daniel said. He then crossed his arms and answered her question. "Since I was three. Alexander pretty much raised me."

"Daniel, do you mind if we stay here for a while?" Kohaku asked. Daniel smiled.

"Really? I'd love it if you would." He stated. "I've been alone for the past three months. This will be a great improvement."

Kelso's eyes widened. Who leaves a nine year old boy on his own for three months? He began to feel as though the situation was familiar. Odd.

"Come, I'll get you situated." Daniel said and lead them away. Over the next few days they slowly became accustomed to their situation. Eventually Kelso brought up a question to Allison while they were chatting on the deck.

"Hey, Ally, aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Kelso asked her. Allison gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean? We're just staying here along our journey. We'll leave in a few days." Allison assured him and went back to talking about whatever she wanted. Kelso nodded, but was a bit anxious in his head. He was sure he was supposed to be doing something. "You look troubled. Perhaps you should go for a swim in the pond nearby. I know that being in the water calms you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." About an hour later Kelso was on top of a tall rock near the large pond in the forest. He had stripped himself of his exorcist coat and was now just in his white shirt and a pair of black shorts. His hat was hanging on a tree so his midnight blue hair was loose to the water and the wind. He jumped off the rock and allowed himself to fall head first into the water.

When his head came up his mind was much more clear. "Now, why have I been so anxious the past few days." He thought. "It doesn't feel like it's only been a few days though. It feels like it's been two weeks." He put on his deep thinking face and began to talk out loud. "Why is everyone talking so oddly. It's as if it's the previous century. Even I'm doing it."

"Why are you talking to yourself? You sound like moi." A joking voice came from behind him. Kelso smiled as he turned around and swam over to Julien. The Frenchman sat next to the pond and patted Kelso's head. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"How about a pound?" Kelso suggested. Julien laughed and shook his head. "I'm just thinking about this whole place. Everyone's beginning to talk like it's the 18th century, and it feels like we've been here longer than it seems." Julien shrugged.

"You're merely concerning yourself my friend." His eyebrows then furrowed. "Although, to speak honestly I've noticed some changes. Daniel must be rubbing off on us."

"I guess."

* * *

><p>About 2 weeks later…<p>

"I don't get it, where is this place?" Road yelled in frustration. The four Noah had been walking for ages in the middle of a dark forest. "We've been walking forever! My feet are starting to hurt."

"Shadow, make the principessa stop whining." Vitex complained. Shadow sighed, blocking them all out. He looked at the map.

"What the hell?" He was shocked by what he found. Rubus walked up to the leader.

"What is the problem?" The elder twin asked. Behind the Road and Vitex were arguing.

"The forest isn't charted on this map. There's no forest here, let alone a castle." Rubus's eyebrows furrowed, obviously as confused as Shadow.

"What's wrong, Shadow-kun?" Road asked the Noah. Shadow stayed quiet, attempting to think of a way to break it to her.

"Um…we're in a a forest that according to the map doesn't exist." Shadow said calmly. Road just looked at him. The twins flinched and quickly covered their ears, and Road screamed. At that moment, life was chaotic.

* * *

><p>At the moment that the Noahs were freaking out, the Exorcists had their own problems. The castle was shaking and falling apart. "Find cover!" Saeki yelled. As if they didn't already know that. The three girls all huddled underneath a table. Kohaku ran over to them to keep them safe. The final four (Kelso, Julien, Curtis, and Erik) hid in the cupboard in the stairs. When Daniel walked into the room the shaking became slightly better, but didn't stop.<p>

"Daniel! Get in here!" Kelso yelled. The boy just looked at him oddly. After a continuous cycle of being ignored, Kelso did what no one had done. He jumped out at grabbed Daniel.

At least, he thought he grabbed Daniel. When he closed his arms, he found nothing but air, and the boy was no where to be found. When he stepped back, Daniel reappeared in his spot. "H-how did you do that?" Daniel gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean? I was just standing here." He said. Everyone just looked at him, and Erik stood and walked over. He swiped his arm through Daniel and the boy's body disappeared and reappeared again. Erik looked up at Kelso, who was slowly putting things together. Zosia beat him.

"Oh…oh my." She said and paled. Kohaku nodded not knowing how to respond. Saeki and Allison helped to keep Zosia sitting up. Curtis and Julien seemed to be the only people who didn't get it.

"What's going on?" Curtis asked. Julien nodded, wanting to find out as well.

"It seems that Daniel is a ghost." Kelso said. Erik nodded in a agreement. However, the boy in question gave them a horrified look.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly alive!" He proclaimed. Everyone just looked at him. "You all must be daft." He brought his hands up to his ears and began shouting angrily. "I'm not dead! I'm not dead! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" With every shout the shaking grew worse, and they screamed as they fell to the floor.

"Daniel, stop! Stop this right now!" A voice was suddenly heard, a deep male one. Daniel was shaking and crying a little, but quieted down and turned. A white light flashed in the doorway and out stepped a 30 year old man with platinum hair and golden eyes. "What have I told about tantrums?"

"A-Alexander!" Daniel shouted. Everyone just looked on in silence, watching the interaction of the two ghosts. Daniel ran up to his elder and hugged him tightly. "Why did you leave me for three months? Why are all these people telling me I'm dead?"

Alexander sighed. "Daniel, you are dead. You, I, and all the servants died in an earthquake, but you didn't follow me. You stayed behind. It's been 100 years."

"But, all I remember is there being some shaking and waking up the next morning." Daniel said. "It's 1764! I know it is!"

That is when Saeki stepped in. "Daniel, it's 1864. You've been dead for 100 years." Daniel stepped back from Alexander and looked up at him. He nodded.

"If Alexander says it is so, than it is." Daniel submitted. Alexander smiled gently and held out his hand. Daniel quickly grabbed. "Goodbye everyone! I'll see you later." The two walked toward the doorway and white light appeared. Then they were gone. So was the house, and so was the forest. They were surround by a few trees and the rubble of a castle that had fallen to pieces.

"Oh my god, we've been here for a month!" Kohaku said, rubbing his hand through his hair. "It only felt like five days." Kelso nodded.

"Let's get moving." Julien said. Everyone agreed, and as they walked no one spoke a word. They were all too shaken.

* * *

><p>The Noah looked up in astonishment as the forest around them grew to a few young trees. "Was this all an allusion?" Shadow asked out loud. "It must have been."<p>

"That means we've been walking in circles through a fake place." Rubus said. "How could we not have known?"

Vitex paused to think. "We didn't touch anything. Perhaps if we touched a branch or some foliage we may have noticed."

"I personally think you're idiots." Road said. "Although I couldn't tell either." The twins were about to retort when Shadow cut them off.

"Come on, we've lost enough time as it is."

* * *

><p>H: Oh god, that took forever.<p>

R: And we didn't even type it.

J: That was all me. We all came up with ideas, but I just for five hours with no breaks. My fingers hurt.

H: Whatever.

R: No one cares about you.

J: Sadness. Anyway, R&R. I'm going to go dip my fingers in ice cold water now.


End file.
